


The Person I Used To Trust (The World)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Miraculous Ladybug, Identity reveal, one-shots. [24]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Alya Césaire Ships It, Confused Alya Césaire, F/M, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Identity Reveal, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: "Everyone's been going crazy. I mean, it looks like Ladybug and Chat Noir are fighting each other!" Nino told her.------Adrien finds out his father is Hawk Moth, but decides to help him, instead of fight him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tom Dupain
Series: Miraculous Ladybug, Identity reveal, one-shots. [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127471
Comments: 18
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien is very OOC in this fic (since he chooses to join his father). This is basically just a rant. An idea in my head that I needed to write down.

Marinette walked through the doors of school, her head bonking. Her eyes were nervously searching for him. He couldn't have come to school today, could he? Why was she even at school? After what happened last night-

"Marinette!" 

Alya called her name and her eyes fixed on her best friend. She was excited, but not necessarily happy excited. Nino was standing next to her and she saw her other classmates scattered across the courtyard. But not _him_.

"Hey girl! Where have you been?" she asked. "I tried calling yesterday, but you didn't pick up." 

"Oh," Marinette racked her brain for an excuse. "I think my phone died. Why?"

"Didn't you see the news?" Alya frowned. She fished her phone out of her bag and shoved it in her best friends face. The image was blurry, but you could still make out what was happening. Marinette saw herself, well, her alter ego self, on top of a building. She was blocking a baton, and on the other side of it was _him_. Her partner. Could she still call him that?

"Everyone's been going crazy. I mean, it looks like Ladybug and Chat Noir are fighting each other!" Nino told her. 

Marinette felt a pang in her stomach. Hearing his name, after all that happened, it hurt. Because the boy in that photo, that wasn't him. That wasn't her Chat Noir. 

"Are you okay, girl? You look a little pale." 

Marinette turned away from the phone and took a shaky breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just surprised."

Alya frowned and studied her best friend's face, but she was cut off by her boyfriends greeting. 

"Adrien, hey dude!" 

Marinette tried to keep her face neutral. She didn't want to cry, not here, not now. He didn't deserve the satisfaction. But hearing his name. 

_Oh god._

It was like she was back in that room. But instead, it was Nino saying his name in joy, and not Marinette, begging. 

She took another deep breath and turned around. If she thought hearing his name hurt, looking at him hurt even more. It was him. His face. His body. His eyes. But it wasn't him. It couldn't be him. Because her partner could never have betrayed her. 

How was everyone acting normal? Nothing in this situation was normal. 

Suddenly, he was standing in front of her. 

"Hey, Marinette." 

Was he nervous? She glanced down to his feet for only a second. They were bouncing up and down. It was almost indistinguishable, if you didn't know where to look. But she knew, because she had seen him do it so many times. She was looking him in the eyes again. 

She didn't say anything, mainly because she didn't know what to say.

The female superhero knew Alya was probably grinning right now, because Adrien was talking to her. He had greeted her first. 

Adrien was still looking at her. Was the courtyard silent? She couldn't tell anymore. 

"I umm... Can we talk?" he asked. 

Marinette didn't know when she made the decision, but next thing she knew, her fist connected with his face and Adrien fell to the ground. 

Now people were screaming. At least it wasn't silent anymore. 

"Mari, what in the name of Hell?!" Alya exclaimed. Nino immediately ran towards Adrien. She could hear Chloé's screech, and some teacher running down the stairs to see what the commotion was. 

"No, it's okay. I deserved that," Adrien said as he stood up again. His mouth was bleeding a little, but other than that he seemed fine. 

"You what?" Nino asked confused. The entire courtyard was staring at the two now. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Marinette finally asked. Thank God her voice wasn't quivering. 

Adrien sighed. "I came to talk. To explain."

She let out an sarcastic laugh. "I think I heard enough last night." 

"No, look, it was messy and I didn't know what to say."

"What do you want, Adrien?!" Marinette suddenly exclaimed. "What do you think you're gonna accomplish here?" 

Adrien opened and closed his mouth. His eyes were desperate. 

"I just want you to understand."

"Understand what? That you betrayed me? Your friends? The entire city?"

"What do you expect me to do, Mari? He's my father. I couldn't just say no."

"He is Hawk Moth! That trumps anything else he is!" 

She had done it. Oh god, she shouldn't have done it. It flipped out before she realized where she was. Adrien closed his eyes and looked down. Marinette heard Alya behind her gasp and she saw Nino take a step back. 

"What?" Nino gasped. Marinette could feel the eyes of the entire courtyard on them. 

But Adrien ignored everyone else. "You don't know why he wants the Miraculous'. And this wasn't an easy choice."

"I never said it was an easy choice," Marinette answered, her voice breaking. "But I thought I could trust you to make the right one."

Adrien looked like she he punched him again. He opened and closed his mouth, but nothing came out. 

"What is going on here?!" ms. Mendeliev screeched as she finally arrived at the scene. 

Marinette and Adrien were still staring at each other, neither answered her. The entire school had come to an halt. 

"Where is Plagg?" Marinette finally asked. 

"Where he always is," Adrien snapped. "With me."

"How can you do this to him," she asked in disgust. "You know what happened to him in the past You know what the others did." 

"I'm not abusing his power!" 

"No, you're just letting your father do that!" 

He didn't answer for a second. "He just wants to set things right," Adrien whispered. 

Marinette shook her head. "I'm not an idiot. I know what he wants. But you know what the risks are. You heard Master Fu."

"We can't stop him, Marinette. Even Master Fu knows it." 

Marinette took a step back. "What did you do?" she asked. Adrien didn't answer. "Adrien what did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything! He asked me to get the Miraculous', but when I went, they were gone, and so was Fu." 

Marinette's eyes grew and her stomach dropped. She rushed past Adrien back out of the school. 

The bell had already rung, but nobody went to class. Teachers left and right left their classrooms to look for the cause. 

"Marinette, wait! What is going on?" Alya screamed after her best friend as she ran out. 

"Alya just stay here," Adrien said, a little trace of pleading in his voice. He never wanted any of his friends to get intertwined in all of this. 

"I will once someone explains all of this. Who is Master Fu? Why are you fighting with Mari? And is your father actually Hawk Moth?"

Adrien got a look of hurt on his face as he turned around and followed his former partner, now turned enemy. 

"Where are you going?" He asked her. 

"I'm going to find Master Fu!" she snapped at him, and then turned around to face him. "I don't know what happened to you, Adrien, but I'm going to warn you, and your father. I don't care who you are, if you try to go through with that wish, I will stop you, whatever it takes. Just like I would with any other villain."

Adrien didn't say anything. 

"So you can either fight with me, or against." Her throat was dry, even though her eyes were full of tears. 

Adrien hesitated for a split second. Why was he doing this, he thought. He wanted to just take off his ring and give it to her, but he knew he couldn't. This wasn't something he could walk away from, and his mother had always taught him to put his family first. He could only hope Marinette would forgive him one day. 

"I'm sorry, M'Lady," He whispered and he transformed into Chat Noir. He heard a few gasps from the school entrance where his friends stood. But his gaze was fixed on the girl in front of her. 

"Alright," she said as her voice broke. "Tikki, spots on." And Ladybug took her place. 

Chat didn't charge first, and Ladybug didn't either. Even after last night, she still didn't want to fight him. Ladybug and Chat Noir were supposed to fight together, not against each other. Ladybug suddenly leaped on the roof, with the intention to find Fu, and Chat followed. 

* * *

_The city was in chaos._ Ladybug and Chat Noir were only caught on camera a few times these past couple of hours. And only for a second. The Agreste mansion was deserted. 

Alya and Nino were sitting in the school, their parents next to them. Alya was staring at her phone which was blowing up, but she didn't answer any of the messages. Sabine and Tom Dupain-Cheng closed the bakery for the day and went to the police station, trying to find out any information about their daughter. 

The courtyard was filled with reporters who were interviewing students. But none of those actually knew the two teenage superheroes. Their classmates refused to speak to anyone. They hadn't registered it themselves yet. 

_The city was in chaos_ , and their heroes weren't there to save it. 

Tom and Sabine trying to grasp what was happening to their daughter. How they hadn't been able to tell she was a superhero. They should have paid more attention. She had acted odd at breakfast this morning. But Sabine had thought it was just because she was tired, like she had told them. Sabine thought she should have know. _They_ should have known. Tom and Sabine wanted to help their daughter, but they had no idea how to. 

Nino was begging with every fibre of his being that this was just some stupid prank. That this was just another Akuma, and that his best friends would come walking through the door in a few seconds, no clue about what happened. He wouldn't accept that Adrien was a bad guy. Marinette may have called him that, but she was just mad. There must be an logical explanation. He wasn't surprised that Gabriel Agreste was Hawk Moth, but Adrien would never abandon his friends. The boy he saw this afternoon, that wasn't his best friend. 

Alya felt small. She had always dreamed of becoming a journalist, a superhero, become famous through both of those. And she did. She became big. Her Ladyblog blew up, and she become the third superhero in Paris. That should have been a clue. Why would Ladybug chose the Ladyblogger as superhero, when she could tell any of the Miraculous' secrets easily on her blog. ladybug must have trusted her. Marinette must have trusted her. 

And Adrien. One of her best friends. The boy Marinette had a huge crush on. The boy she couldn't speak to for years. 

_Chat Noir._

It was too much for her. She buried her head in her hands and the tears finally spilled. 

Chloé was sitting by the window. She felt the stares of the people around her, but ignored them. When she was younger, she had lessons on how to react in public. What to say to people. How to greet them. She had always found it ridiculous. 

Now she wished someone had taught her how to react to a situation like this. 

Chloé felt lost. Adrien, her childhood friend, Chat Noir and now a Hawk Moth ally. She felt betrayed, left behind. 

But suddenly, she felt worse for Marinette. Yeah, she had always hated her, and it wasn't a great feeling that your idol is the girl you've bullied for years. But that wasn't what she was thinking about right now. If Chloé felt betrayed, she couldn't imagine how Marinette felt. 

Chloé had seen her expressions when she confronted Adrien this morning. It was pain. Betrayal and pain. 

And Chloé felt the same. She was used to getting anything she wanted, and right now, the thing she wanted more than anything else, was for her friends back. She would trade all her tomorrow's for just one last yesterday, if that would make everything normal again. 

_The city was in chaos_ after what had happened. But the biggest chaos was in the minds of their friends. 


	2. 11:59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien had betrayed her and Master Fu was nowhere to be find. Marinette was on her own, but she still had Hawk Moth to defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished the chapter! I've been getting request to dial the angst back, which I tried. Unfortunately, my mind really can only come up with angst prompts... Be warned, this chapter still has a lot of angst in it, but the next chapter will be happy and stuff!

Marinette dropped down on a random roof, not really knowing where exactly she was. Her knees gave out as soon as she landed and she sat down with her back against a wall. The superhero had been searching for Master Fu the entire day, but he was nowhere to be found.

Marinette had tried to keep a brave face. A brave face, for the Parisian's, who were scared because they lost a hero, a protector. They were betrayed by one of the people they trusted most.

She tried to keep a brave face for her family and friends, whom she hadn't seen yet since she stormed off to search for Master Fu. Marinette knew they were questioning everything right about now, and they didn't need her falling into a million different pieces.

She tried to keep a brave face for Hawk Moth. The man that ruined her childhood. The man that fed on people's fears. She tried to hold her chin up and show that she wasn't scared.

But that was all a lie. Of course she was scared. Marinette had gone through a lot these last few years, and she always had someone to lean on when it became to much. First it was her parents and Alya, but she couldn't tell them about being Ladybug. Then she got a partner. A boy who swore he would always stay by her side, he was gone now. Maybe not officially dead, but the boy she saw this morning wasn't Chat Noir. Now she even lost Master Fu, the last person she trusted, who would understand.

A ragged sob left Marinette's body as she collapsed with exhaustion. She managed to choke out 'spots off', and Tikki came flying out of her earrings. without her suit, she felt even more vulnerable. The sobs kept coming, from deep in her stomach to her lips where they broke through.

"Oh Marinette, I'm so sorry," Tikki said as she landed on her shoulder. She stayed there a couple of minutes as Marinette tried to calm down. This was not the moment to get Akumitized by Hawk Moth.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Tikki asked when Marinette had stayed silent for a while.

"I can't defeat Hawk Moth alone, but I can't find Master Fu either. I have no way to get help." She rested her head to the wall behind her. "I'm more alone and vulnerable than ever, and now Hawk Moth has more help then ever." 

She sighed, trying to get her breathing under control. "I have to make a plan to defeat him."

Tikki stayed silent. 

"What are you thinking?" Marinette asked. 

"I just never saw this coming," she whispered. "Adrien turning away from us."

"No, but he did, and I have a job to do."

Tikki watch her chosen one try to brave with a pain in her heart. She was so young, they both were too young. Adrien turning away from them was hurtful, and unexpected, but Tikki also couldn't blame him. Neither shouldn't have been chosen for this. The pressure of saving the world is too big for most people, let alone two teenagers. 

* * *

The storm was still growing around them and the wind and ice was biting on her skin. 

"Adrien please! You have to listen to me," Marinette pleaded. Adrien was standing in between her and Hawk Moth. 

"Son, ignore her and finish this! Get the Miraculous. This all we have ever wanted," his father ordered. 

"Think about your mom!" Marinette said and Adrien turned back towards her. "You know this isn't what she wanted." 

"How could she know what your mother wanted?" Hawk Moth snapped. "Your Ladybug is being selfish. If she truly loved you, she would let you do this."

Adrien was staring and Marinette, frowning. "Why won't you let me do this?" His voice was tiny, painful. 

His partner took a step closer. "I wish I could let you do this. Really, I do. But Fu said it himself. For every action, there is a reaction. If you make that wish, there is a price to be paid, there always is." 

Adrien's eyes grew wide. "W-what?" He looked as if someone had slapped him in the face. 

Marinette looked surprised. She expected Fu had told Adrien before. It was one of the first things he taught her. 

Chat looked back at his father. "Is that true?"

Hawk Moth was scowling at Ladybug. "Son you can't trust anything she sa-"

"Is it true?!" 

Hawk Moth was silent for a few seconds, thinking of what to say. 

"Yes, it is true."

Adrien let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. "You promised me! You promised no one would be hurt. Do you even know what the price is?"

"Adrien-" Gabriel tried to interject, but his son wouldn't let him

"You promised and look at what happened! The city is in ruins! The Guardian is in hiding and you plan on using a wish of which you have no idea what the price is!" 

"But we can bring your mother back! Don't you want that? Don't you want our family to be whole again?"

Adrien shook his head. "Not like this. You can lie to yourself all you want, but if we bring back mom like this, we'll never be a family again."

A silence fell, interrupted only by the wind and snowstorm. 

Hawk Moth's face became cold and distant again, the caring facade melting away. 

"Alright, if you won't help me, I'll do it myself."

Frozer suddenly raced past him and shot his icicles in the heroes' direction. They quickly ducked and hid behind a car. 

"Marinette, I'm so-" Adrien began, but Marinette cut him off. 

"Just help me stop him, then we'll talk."

Adrien nodded. They would stop his father, and they would talk, maybe she would forgive him for what he did. He hoped she would. 

Marinette stood up again and threw her yoyo towards their enemy.

* * *

Marinette slowly opened her eyes again. The sun was too bright in her eyes, but when her eyes had adjusted again, she noticed the snow had finally disappeared. The superhero looked around herself. There was still dust, but the lucky charm seemed to have fixed everything else. A groan escaped her lips as she tried to get up. She felt a pain in her stomach, which was weird. Why wouldn't the lucky charm have fixed it?

She pushed it to the back of her mind, as she saw three officers were running towards the unconscious Gabriel Agreste. A feeling of relief washed of her, but disappeared as soon as it had come. She saw a figure lying on the ground, his back turned towards her. She recognized the blond hair and designer Agreste clothing. 

She also recognized the red liquid pooling around his body. 

"ADRIEN!" she quickly made her way to him, the pain in her stomach making place for the feeling of dread filling her entire body. 

_No_

_No_

_No_

_NO_

She quickly turned him around on his back. The hero noticed the black Kwami lying on the ground next to him. She saw his clothing turned red, and his eyes drifting away. 

"Help, someone help!" She screamed towards the officers. "No, Adrien, stay with me!" The world was silent around her. Or was it screaming? 

He coughed, and there was blood on his lips. A shaking hand reached up towards her and cradled her cheek. 

"I'm s-sorry, about... about betraying-g you," he whispered. 

"It's okay, it's okay," she said. "Help is coming." 

Marinette tried to think of what to do in this situation. What was it they always did it the movies? Apply pressure to the wound right? 

"I-I wanted t-to bring... bring her b-back."

"Don't try to talk, just keep your eyes open!" Marinette's voice broke. "Stay awake and you can tell me all about it later!"

She lifted his shirt, and saw a wound on his abdomen. "I'm sorry, Adrien, but I have to put my hands on your wound," she said as a shaking hand descended on the blood flow. _Do I need to push harder? Or is it too hard? Will I tear something they won't be able to repair?_

"I think I-I'm okay," Adrien stuttered. "It doesn't-t hurt."

"Oh God, I... I don't think that's a good sign." She looked him in the eyes again and noticed they were dull. "Don't worry, Adrien, it's gonna be okay!"

Adrien took a hold of Marinette's wrist. "You're.. You're right... I-I'm gonna be fine-e." 

That's when his eyes closed and his had dropped down to his side. 

"NO!" 

Marinette heard the ambulance pull up besides her and the paramedics. Their words sounded vague in her ears. She remembered a man telling her to let them take him, that they were going to take care of him. 

The superhero fell backwards, tears still streaming down her face. The paramedics carried Adrien onto the stretcher and pushed him to the ambulance. They let her sit in the front, but she didn't hear anything they were saying on the drive to the hospital. 

Once in the hospital, they took Adrien into a separate room. There were already doctors there, standing ready to bring him back to life. 

"Miss? Could you come with me? We need to run test on you, make sure you're okay."

Marinette didn't turn around to see who asked, she kept staring through the window at Adrien. "No."

The woman, doctor or nurse, tried again, but Marinette wouldn't move. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she did read the word _clear_ of their lips. Marinette stared anxiously as they progressed to CPR. 

"Miss, I really don't think you should see this." Marinette still wouldn't budge. 

The more time passed, the more doctors in the room seemed to give up. Their eyes turned sad as they watched one of the doctors still do CPR on the young boy. 

_Come one, come one, don't leave us.  
_

That's was what Marinette was able to make out. The world had turned silent, and all her focus was suddenly one that one woman's lips. 

_One, two, three, four..._

But the screen next to her didn't change. The green line was a straight line, and it didn't change. 

The doctor finally stopped once the man besides her gentle guided her off the bed, telling her there was nothing could do. The doctor was out of breath and had tears in her eyes. 

_Time of death, 11:59_.

Marinette had never before heard the doctor speak, never heard her voice only seen her lips move, but in that moment, that voiceless doctor, had sealed the fate of Adrien Agreste. 

Marinette's legs moved before she understood what she did. Once her brain caught up, she was already standing in the room, with Adrien's body in front of her. 

The boy that had betrayed her. 

The son that was left behind. 

The love of her life. 

He looked broken. The orange patches where the paddles had shocked him where still there. The breathing tube was still covering is mouth. His eyes were still closed. 

"What is she doing here? She shouldn't see this, get her out!" 

One of the nurses carefully took her by the arm, and guided her out the door. That was when she saw the black Kwami sitting on one of the tables next to Adrien. One last sob left her body, as she collapsed of grief, and exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wasn't sure how I would end this story, which is why it took so long. As promised, the next chapter will be not be containing any angst!


End file.
